


At the Start

by Flyin43



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyin43/pseuds/Flyin43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex seeks comfort of an unusual sort from what should have been the last person likely to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Start

There was a being in his bedroom. He stopped and spent a moment reading the nanites within his castle. From the high concentration of nanites, the being was an EVO. Van kleiss knew how every EVO in his domain felt on a nanite scale, and this being had the curiosity born of a human mind. They were not a random EVO seeking refuge. He pried a little deeper and found a code in their nanites he had not expected. He smiled and opened his bedroom door.  
“Rex. How refreshing to see you here, willingly.”

Rex stood at the end of the bed, one hand inspecting the roots wrapped around it’s frame, and said nothing. He stood stiff and tall, no slouch in his posture, and met Van’s gaze dead on.  
“I have a favour to ask.” Van glided into the room and stood opposite, smile still in place.  
“Oh? And what would that be?” Rex shifted and turned nervous copper eyes to the bed before sighing and retaking Van’s line of sight.  
“I want you to have sex with me.” Van’s smile fell as shock thundered through him. Of all the things Rex could have asked for, he had not been expecting that. 

“Care to tell me why?” Rex gripped one elbow tightly, as if trying to hold it still.  
“Do you have to know? You can ask whatever you want in return if you do it.” Rex’s eyes flicked away again, finding anything in the room to look at except Van’s face. Van put his human hand on Rex’s held arm, ignoring the flinch he received for the moment.  
“There are some morals I live by, scarce as they may be. Sexual intercourse is not a tool Rex, it is a need and a desire. I will not trade sex favours with you. If we do this, it will be both of our own free will.” He let Rex go and moved to the bed, straightening a corner of the comforter that had come undone during one of Abysus’s usual earthquakes.  
“So tell me, why do you wish this of me specifically? Surely there are others more than willing, who would pry less even.” Rex blushed and turned his face away to hide it. He posture became like a trapped animal that knew it could not escape and he started shaking.  
“Because I don’t want to have sex with them.” He muttered.

Something close to elation bloomed in Van’s chest.  
“Ah, Attraction. Very well then, I cannot say you have chosen unwisely. Now tell me why you risked your life to pursue intercourse with me.” Rex’s shoulders tensed so hard they were practically by his ears.  
“You only hid yourself from me once...and it wasn’t really hiding since you just didn’t tell me everything. I just want to feel important for a little bit. To somebody. I want someone to make me feel like I matter for a while. Thats all.” Van sat on his bed as he flipped the information over in his mind, replaying the words, the emotions behind them and Rex’s body language to get an answer. They all connected to one possible cause of his request.  
“You have been betrayed by someone close to you, and they are either repentant or not entirely to blame.” Rex winced and Van knew he had hit the nail on the head.  
“Yeah.”

Van started taking his boots off. There were multiple options he could take here. He could fulfill Rex’s request, give him some fast pleasure and relief then send him on his way. Van could take advantage, make him feel cherished while sending him on missions to aid Abysus. Van could deny him, tell him to find another way to deal with his heart break and to stop being so childish. Or Van could have intercourse with Rex and then untangle the knots of emotional hurt Rex had wound himself into. There were other, far less likely to work options, but they were quickly thrown out of his mind.

The first option would be the simplest. Rex would get what he wanted and continue on the way he had been before, left to sort himself out. Van had no doubt he would, overtime, and then their shared night would mean nothing to either of them. Van didn’t like the idea of that, so option one was scrapped.

The second option would certainly work well in his favour. He could turn Rex from Providence completely, have the boy as a key member of the pack and they would prosper. However, Rex was not a stupid as he portrayed. He would know quickly that his affection was being used and he would grow cold. Rex would only be a temporary boost and could even set them back further than before once he found out. That was not a risk he would take at this stage, so option two was scrapped.

The third option seemed cruel, even for Van. He could break the teen so thoroughly he would never recover, make Rex so paranoid he could barely sleep. Rex would never trust again, and any attempts to have him return to Abysus would be even more pointless than they were now. The third option was more for Van’s mean streak than any benefit. He scrapped it.

That left the fourth and final option. Van would admit he had a soft spot for people who needed something from him, both because it made him feel important and leaderly and because he had some sort of protective drive when someone needed him bad enough. Rex needed someone to help him put the few pieces of himself that had been chipped off back, someone to either find them or hold them still while he re-connected with them. Rex would benefit greatly from having someone as a net to catch him, a place to recover free of expectation until he was at least back to normal. Van did not think Rex’s ‘normal’ was all that healthy, but it would not change if he did nothing. He nodded his head a fraction, he would take option four.

Rex had started tapping his foot against the ground as Van thought, a nervous habit Van knew had not developed until after his life changing accident. It was a little startling to see, so many of Rex’s past behaviors had vanished in the wake of his recruitment to Providence he had wandered if he could even call them the same person anymore. But Rex also played dumb on a lot of things Van knew he understood, perhaps he was simply acting. Van had not truly seen Rex nervous since the event. Cracking jokes to cover his fear was more like him, but this was not a situation Rex had ever experienced before and it was one of his own choosing. Van couldn’t begin to imagine the thoughts going through Rex’s mind. He cleared his throat. Rex jumped and turned from the window to him.

“I will honor your request, and in return you shall tell me exactly what happened to get you here. Understood?” Rex blinked a few time.  
“Thats it? No plans to steal stuff or join the pack?”  
“A bird sings loudest when it’s free Rex. There is much more at stake here then your opinion of me.” Rex relaxed a little and slid his jacket off.  
“Yeah that sounds like you.” Van raised an eyebrow as he removed his coat and set about working his shirt from under his harness. The rustling of cloth was all that could be heard for several moments before Van felt a dip in the bed from the other side. He finally pulled his shirt out of the harness collar and folded it to put on the one piece of furniture he had. A quick glance showed Rex’s clothes were in a pile on the floor and Van resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He turned once his trousers were off, seeing Rex led awkwardly next to him in just his briefs with his hands on his stomach. Rex watched him intently as he maneuvered so he was kneeling over Rex, his hair falling to surround the tan face. Rex swallowed and raised one shaky hand to his face, tentatively touching his cheek.  
“First time?” A blush erupted across Rex’s face as he nodded. Van chuckled and lowered his face until their noses touched.  
“Then we shall make it memorable.” He tilted his head and sealed his lips over Rex’s. There was a short exclamation of surprise before Rex’s lips parted curiously. Van suckled on the bottom one before slipping his tongue between them. Rex’s breathing picked up as his own tongue clumsily slid over Van’s, trying to participate without knowing how. Van pulled up with a smirk, he liked his partners eager, and felt himself hardening within his boxers. He transferred his knees to between Rex’s, his hand trailing down the dusky chest until his fingers found a dark nipple. He circled his thumb over it, watching Rex’s eyes widen and dilute in pleasure.  
“Thats...weird…” Van pulled one of Rex’s legs open slowly with his gauntlet as they kissed again, this time Rex seemingly more confident.  
“That is a part of foreplay.” Rex shivered and brought his own had up to play with his other nipple, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. He moaned and shifted his legs a little wider, a defined bulge growing in his underwear. Van hummed in amusement as he let the nipple go and watched it immediately be snared by Rex’s other hand.

“Teenagers, always so quickly flustered.” Rex whimpered as Van hooked a finger on his briefs and his legs closed around Van’s knees. Van let the briefs go, choosing instead to slide his hand up and down Rex’s thigh.  
“I do wonder, where did Providence find you ones with a motorcycle pattern?” Rex’s blush came back tenfold.  
“They didn’t...I got them.” Van’s hand travelled higher to Rex’s stomach.  
“As a form of rebellion?” Rex said nothing, but Van got the impression he hadn’t thought like that at all.  
“Well everyone likes to be comfortable in their own clothes.” Van took a moment to look Rex over properly. The teen’s skin was flushed from his neck to his darkened eyes, his nipples swollen and stiff from his toying and he was shivering. Van tried to move Rex’s legs again, only to meet resistance. He lowered his hips and ground their clothed erections together.

Rex keened and rubbed his hips against him, gasping at the sensation, and he felt Rex’s legs fall back open once more. Van kept his erection against Rex’s so the teen could rut as he kissed him again. Rex moaned into his mouth and threaded soft fingers through his hair. Wearing gloves had saved his hands from many calluses and rough skin patches. Van hooked onto Rex’s briefs for the second time and had no trouble sliding them down, kneeling back so he could bring Rex’s legs up to remove them completely. Rex bit his lip and started to tug at Van’s boxers.  
“No fair, You’re not naked.” Van smirked and pushed his boxers down hissing as the cool air wrapped around his prick. Rex went strangely silent as the boxers were thrown at the dresser with the rest of his clothes, so he looked back down. Rex was staring at his crotch with a mixture of fear, intrigue, disbelief and confusion.

“What...do we do now?” Van retrieved the jar of shaving cream he had in the dresser and held it where Rex could see it.  
“Now, I lubricate you and myself.” Rex frowned.  
“For what? To uh...rub some more?” Van kissed Rex’s nervous grimace away.  
“No, although we can do that if you prefer. Your rectum is where I need to lubricate you.” Rex’s eyes bugged out like saucers and he covered his prick with his hands.  
“Th...There!? But thats dirty!”  
“I can assure you that unless you require the toilet soon or recently there will be no unsavoury accidents, although I will be wearing a condom and a glove.” Rex still looked slightly horrified at the idea, so Van put the cream down.  
“Very well, there are other ways we can do this.” He held Rex’s ankles and brought them together in front of him. Rex peered round his thighs with a questioning expression.  
“Hold them there for me.” He let the ankles go and the legs stayed, so he picked the cream up again and smoothed a thin coating over his penis. He did not feel the need for a condom as there would be no penetration or swapping of bodily fluids besides saliva.

“So...What am I holding these up for?”  
“A rather popular form of intercourse in Far eastern brothels for several hundred years was to rub the man’s erection between the woman’s thighs, where it would simultaneously rub her labia and give them both sexual gratification. That is what we are going to do, only I will be rubbing against your erection as well as between your thighs.” Rex licked and bit his lip.  
“Thats okay right? You won’t uh...go in anywhere?” Van moved the legs aside for a moment so he could kiss Rex again. The teen was just too cute sometimes.  
“No, I will not ‘go in’ anywhere.” Rex visibly relaxed into the bed, his back no longer stiff as a board.  
“Okay.” Van held Rex’s knees as he nudged the head of his cock into the crease of Rex’s inner thighs. He slipped between them easily and lowered his hips until he was pressed against something equally as hard. Rex moaned and wriggled his hips a little to slot his backside against Van’s thighs.  
“There. No penetration of any sort.” Rex released a few shaky breaths before squeezing his thigh muscles around Van, who groaned at the tightness.

“Ahh. You’re getting the hang of this already.” Rex grinned and kept squeezing and releasing his thighs. Van began to rock his hips, sliding his erection up and down Rex’s. The fluctuating tightness and slick of Rex was almost as good as anal sex, which was why he had gone with this method rather than simply frotting. Rex was more sensitive than he, judging by the gasps and half swears Rex was already making, so Van would need more stimulation to peak. Rex bucked his hips into Van, haphazardly at first until he found a rhythm that had them both panting quickly. It was not going to be long before one of them climaxed, Van had been celibate for nearly six years and Rex was a virgin.

“Ohh this is...this is good.” Van laughed without breath as Rex closed his mouth and made a long ‘Mmm’ sound, the teen’s hands reaching up to fist in a pillow. He was smiling at the corners of his mouth and his eyes were hooded as they watched Van become more undone.  
“Yes Rex, this is good.” They undulated together, Rex growing progressively more desperate, until the teen gasped and threw his eyes wide open.  
“Ooooh…” They fluttered and his mouth fell open as pearly white spurts landed on his chest. Van thrust faster, near his own limit, as Rex relaxed into the bed and breathed with little shivers. Van grunted and held still as he came, pouring his pleasure out in a rush to join the evidence of Rex’s and slide down his ribs. He let go of Rex’s ankles as he sat back on his heels, said ankles falling down around him to bounce on the bed. Rex had his eyes closed as he breathed deeper and slower, a smile twitching on his lips.  
“Thanks Van kleiss…” Van got off the bed to retrieve a washcloth, damp from the collected rainwater. Rex was snoring softly when he returned, still led splayed out and dirty. Van shook his head as he wiped Rex off.  
“Our conversation shall have to wait.”

 

*******************************************************************************

 

He could smell mulch. There was sounds of wildlife around him and a few abnormal chirps met his ears. He opened his eyes to a ceiling made entirely of branches and budding leaves. He blinked, he didn’t recall falling asleep under a tree. He looked to his left and saw a wall with a few chunks missing and a doorway with no actual door. He looked to his right and saw his clothes, neatly folded atop a light wood dresser that was too clean looking to have been in the dark room for long.  
‘Who would fold my clothes?’ An image of Van Kleiss putting a folded brown coat on the very same dresser cropped up and he sat up in bed, the comforter slipping down to his waist.  
“Thats right...I came here.” He blushed as a memory of looking at Van Kleiss’s reddened face as his hair swung and something hot slid between Rex’s thighs.  
“Oh wow...We actually did do it.”

He slid out of bed and padded over the the dresser. He was naked and felt more than a little exposed , so he pulled his clothes on quickly.  
“Leaving so soon? What of our agreement?” Rex jumped as Van Kleiss’s voice flowed into the room. He turned to the doorway and saw the self proclaimed EVO lord in it, smirking.  
“I believe we decided on you telling me exactly what occurred to drive you to me?” Rex nodded, remembering that part clearly. Van Kleiss strolled over to the bed and sat down. He patted the spot next to him and Rex contemplated just leaving and never looking back. He sighed, that wouldn’t be fair after the night he’d had. He settled in the spot.

“White knight hired Noah, that blonde guy I was with when I came here, to be my friend so he could try and make me behave. He sucked at it, but he still hid it from me. He...he accepted money for it!” He put his chin in his hand.  
“He’s the only friend I’ve got who doesn’t live with me though. He’s the only connection I have to the outside world. I don’t want to just...leave that. He hurt me, but I still want to be his friend.” He sighed feeling the ache of both betrayal and guilt in his chest.  
“I don’t know if I should be angry at him or feel bad because he didn’t know what he was getting into at first. I mean, the first day we get dragged here and nearly killed. Then when I found out, we were in the Zoo on lockdown because the EVOs were going wild.” He hung his head and ran his hands through his hair.

“Do not feel responsible for being put into those situations. Everyone has a choice at the end of the day, he made his. And as for White knight, I do believe you hold all the power there.” Rex looked at Van Kleiss with a bewildered expression.  
“He is one man locked in a cell of his own making. There are many places you could go where he would never find you, and he knows it. That is why he spends so much time making you feel trapped. Someone does not escape when they feel they have nowhere to run to.” Rex blinked, he had never thought of it like that.  
“Oh...I don’t want to go back there yet.”

“Then don’t.” He leaned away from the older EVO.  
“I’m not staying here either.”  
“Did I say you had to? How will you find all those places White cannot find you in?” He stood up, turning the words over in his head.  
“You think I should travel? Like a road trip?” Van Kleiss sighed in old irritation.  
“A ‘road trip’ implies you will drive the entire way and is mostly reserved for countries with large land mass. You are where Switzerland used to stand prior to the event, from here you can go to Russia, Europe, the Middle east and all the countries and cultures beyond them. Why limit yourself to variations of what you know when you can find something entirely new? It is not uncommon for someone your age to take a world wide trip, infact it is one thing most people expect from teenagers these days.” He looked back to Van kleiss.  
“It’s...normal?” The older EVO nodded. Rex grinned.  
“Thats the best Idea You’ve ever had!” Van kleiss gave him an unimpressed look. Rex turned to the door.

“And Rex? Should you find yourself in need of a bed within the area, my door will be open.” Rex blushed at the sultry tone in Van kleiss’s smooth voice and cleared his throat.  
“I’ll uh...keep that in mind.” It occurred to him he should probably thank the man for following his somewhat mad request and for not taking advantage. He spun round and gave Van kleiss a quick kiss.  
“Thank you.” He ran out the room, Van kleiss’s chuckle following him.  
“Anytime Rex.”


End file.
